End mills having serrated and non-serrated teeth are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,876 and U.S. 2002/0090273.
End mills having serrated and non-serrated teeth are a specific type of end mill configured for simultaneously providing two machining applications, in the end mill of the present application roughing and semi-finishing applications.
While many end mills superficially appear similar, upon close inspection there are often many small but relevant differences, some differences being critical as to whether an end mill can achieve a desired machining operation of a particular type of material or under particular cutting conditions.
Commonly, cutting edges are placed at different index angles with respect to each other, helix, radial rake and axial rake angles may vary at different cutting edges and even may vary along a single cutting edge. Orientation, location and size of each element in an end mill may have significant effect on the performance thereof.
A problem long discussed in end mill literature is one of chatter. Reducing chatter can be achieved by designing end mills with asymmetric elements, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,991,409 and 8,007,209.